The invention relates to a system responsive to placement of currency in a container therefor, and, more specifically to a tip jar for providing both audible and visual indications when money is deposited.
Receptacles for collecting tips are widely used in restaurants and bars. These are commonly jars, goldfish bowls and the like, that are commonly selected to be transparent in order to show a currently present customer that previous customers have contributed tips and to thereby motivate the currently present customer to put money in the jar. In addition to the display of tips, some establishments encourage their staff to thank customers for contributing and to do so loudly enough that others customers hear the message and are thereby motivated to contribute. Sometimes, the ‘thank you’ message is delivered non-verbally and often in an amusing way, e.g., by a staff member ringing a bell whenever he or she sees a customer depositing money into the tip jar.